


Love of My Long Life

by Taika



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taika/pseuds/Taika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Episode one this fic is based on Season 3 Ep 2 and onwards but instead of Adam joining the housemates at Honalulu Heights a female vampire called Amber and her baby vampire daughter Gemma join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“No, she can’t stay here,” Mitchell was adamant.  
“Amber and her daughter have nowhere else to go. Her parents were letting her feed from them but they are both gone now. If we let her loose imagine what could happen,” Nina said.  
“I can’t be around another vampire who is feeding. I’m managing but it’s a day to day thing. What if she feeds and it causes me to feed,” Mitchell said.  
“I am sure you will be fine,” George said.  
“No.. just no,” Mitchell said.  
He stood and went up to his room leaving George and Nina looking at each other.  
“Amber and Gemma need our help. Let’s bring them to the house and once Mitchell meets them I think he will come around. They might even be good for each other,” George said.  
Nina nodded and the two stood and headed for the door. After they’d gone Mitchell came back downstairs. He was worried really worried. Ever since he’d been betrayed by Lucy and fallen off the wagon as a result he was finding it hard to control his urges to feed. He’d been blood free again since they had moved to Wales but it wasn’t easy. He was also still worried about the ongoing investigation in to the Box Tunnel 20 murders which he had committed along with Daisy. If they traced the murders to him and arrested him the existence of vampires could become public knowledge.

Mitchell had a coffee then went back upstairs and continued unpacking in his room until he heard George and Nina’s voices. And then he heard another voice a female voice and realized they had bought Amber back to the house. Mitchell was determined not to go anywhere near Amber but curiosity got the better of him and he slowly made his way downstairs. At the same time Amber was in the dining room holding Gemma and chatting with George and Nina about what was going to happen.  
“You’re welcome to stay here for the time being if you like,” Nina said.  
“Thanks I appreciate that. But it can’t be permanent. You’ll age and pass away like my parents did. I am not going to change. I’ll always look like this and will always be a 20 year old in the eyes of the world. And Gemma will always be a baby,” Amber said.  
George and Nina knew that was true.   
“Would you be alright if you were able to get a job and provide for yourself. You look old enough to be flatting on your own or with others and to be in a job of some sort,” Nina said.  
“I was married and training to be a counsellor before this happened,” Amber said.  
At that point in time Mitchell entered the dining room and as he did so he stopped and gazed at Amber. With blonde hair that framed a beautiful face and intense blue eyes she was gorgeous. Gemma was a cute blonde haired, blue eyed baby who looked a lot like her mother.  
“Hi I’m John Mitchell. Call me Mitchell everyone else does,” Mitchell said.  
“Finally someone like me. It’s GREAT to meet you,” Amber said.  
“I’m not like you I don’t feed. I’m off the blood,” Mitchell said.

Amber looked at him, shock registering in her blue eyes.   
“I have never killed. I always drank from my parents and they only gave me enough to take away the hunger each time and to feed Gemma. She has to be fed blood you know. Like a human baby drinks milk Gemma drinks blood. I was careful so careful not to drink too much,” Amber said.  
“You’ve still fed though and you’ll want to feed again,” Mitchell said, “If you feed I will be tempted to feed,” he added.  
“Not if you help her stay off the blood Mitchell,” Nina said.  
The idea was tempting as Mitchell had to admit he was very attracted to Amber.  
“How did you become a vampire?” Mitchell asked Amber.  
“My husband and I were attacked by vampires. They drank him dry but another vampire interrupted them and saved me. I returned home and revealed my nature to my parents and they let me feed on them whenever I needed to feed. I had to be induced to deliver Gemma as I wouldn’t go into labor naturally. She was born a vampire. But now I can’t feed from my parents I don’t know what we’ll do,” Amber said.  
“It was a good arrangement you had,” Mitchell conceded.  
“Do you think you can help me Mitchell?” Amber asked.  
“Maybe we can help each other. George, Annie and Nina are good people and I know they’d be disappointed if I fell off the wagon. They were when I did the Box Tunnel 20,” Mitchell said.  
“That was you? I heard about that,” Amber said.  
“Yes that was me. I’m not proud of it and to be honest I wish I could go back and undo what I did,” Mitchell said

Amber nodded and took his hand in hers.  
“It will be alright Mitchell. What’s done is done. We will get through whatever comes together. Help me to get off the blood and I will help you stay off it,” Amber said.  
George and Nina withdrew leaving the two alone. Soon they were talking easily and Mitchell discovered that he had a kindred spirit in Amber. Why had he ever objected to her coming to the house?   
“You’re beautiful and I’m sorry such a horrible thing had to happen to you. How old are you if you don’t mind me asking. I know you look 20 but you’re obviously older than that like I am,” Mitchell said.  
“I’m 71 and Gemma is 51 even though she looks like a newborn,” Amber said.  
“Alright. Very well done on not actually killing anyone,” Mitchell said.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
“Have you been in any relationships over the years?” Mitchell asked.  
“Yes I have but nothing has ever lasted. They always leave when they find out what we are,” Amber said.  
“So you’re single at the moment?” Mitchell asked.  
“Actually I am,” Amber said.

“Job wise I would suggest you finish your training and get a job as a counsellor. I work as a hospital porter at the local hospital here,” Mitchell said.  
“So can I stay here?” Amber asked.  
“Yes I think that would work out well. As I’m sure you’ve guessed Annie is a ghost and George and Nina are werewolves. So you should fit right in with us supernatural folks,” Mitchell said.  
“And you’re like me so we will always have each other. You won’t age and pass away. Plus you won’t judge me for being a vampire since you’re one yourself,” Amber said.  
“You’re right. Those idiots who took off when finding out what you were are stupid. You wouldn’t have hurt them,” Mitchell said.  
“They didn’t see it that way. They thought I’d feed from them,” Amber said.  
“That’s what they all think. You’re better off without them. They aren’t worth worrying about. If they had truly loved you they would have accepted you as you are,” Mitchell said.  
“You’re right. And yes I had guessed about Annie and George and Nina,” Amber said, “Where do George and Nina transform?” she asked.  
“In the basement here,” Mitchell said.  
“Do.. do you have any contact with the vampire community here?” Amber asked.  
“No I prefer to avoid them,” Mitchell said

Amber looked at Mitchell. Truth be told she wanted to stay there, with him. With his long curly dark hair and brown eyes he was very good looking. From the black skinny jeans and singlet he was wearing she could see that he had a nice body too. She was very attracted to him and she could see he was attracted to her.  
“Will Gemma let me hold her do you think?” Mitchell asked.  
“Only one way to find out,” Amber said.  
She passed Gemma to Mitchell who cooed and tickled her under the chin. She hissed at him her eyes turning black and bared her tiny baby fangs   
“I guess she doesn’t like me,” Mitchell said.  
“No she doesn’t like being tickled under her chin,” Amber explained.”  
“What does Gemma like?” Mitchell asked.  
“She likes biting people and drinking their blood. But I won’t let her. Even though she’s only a baby she could seriously hurt someone,” Amber said.  
“Could she kill?” Mitchell asked.  
“I don’t know. I suppose it is possible if she was to drink someone dry. But I don’t think she’d need to drink as much as we do to feel full,” Amber said.  
“When does Gemma need to be fed again?” Mitchell asked.  
“Soon,” Amber said.  
“Did.. did your milk ever kick in?” Mitchell asked.  
“No.. no it didn’t. She wouldn’t drink it anyway,” Amber said.

Mitchell was worried about Gemma. She wouldn’t be able to stop drinking blood and he didn’t know where they could get blood from.  
“Don’t look so worried Mitchell. Gemma feeds from me,” Amber explained.  
“Right,” Mitchell said, looking very relieved.  
“My body replaces the small amount of blood she drinks easily enough,” Amber said.  
Mitchell looked down at Gemma who had gone back to sleep and was sleeping contentedly in his arms.  
“I could get used to this. I’ve always wished I could be a father,” Mitchell said.  
I had always wished to be a mother but not like this. I’m used to it now,” Amber said.  
“It can’t have been easy if you’ve been a solo mother all this time,” Mitchell said.  
“It’s been ok. Remember Gemma has always been a baby. If she was an older child it would be much harder,” Amber said.  
“Does she sleep through the night?” Mitchell asked.  
“No and I’ve never been able to get her into a proper routine as she’s always been a new-born so she feeds on demand not at set times,” Amber said.  
“Wow you’re pretty amazing having to deal with that for years and years,” Mitchell said.  
“I learnt to cope with it pretty quickly. I can’t leave her with a baby sitter either as I’m scared she’d bite the baby sitter and hurt her,” Amber said.  
“I could baby sit,” Annie offered, “I’m a ghost so she can’t hurt me,” she added.  
“There’s also the fact that a baby sitter can’t feed her like I can,” Amber said.

Gemma woke up then and started crying.   
“She needs to be fed,” Amber said.  
“Can I let her feed from me? It won’t hurt me if she drinks a bit of my blood, “ Mitchell said.  
Amber nodded and smiled.  
Mitchell pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and offered his arm to Gemma. Her eyes went black and her fangs descended and she bit Mitchell’s arm. He winced as she bit him then smiled at Amber.  
“I think I like her already,” Mitchell said.  
Amber was glad that he had started to bond with Gemma because if he did decide to take her on he’d be taking Gemma on as well.  
Once Gemma had fed it was time for her to go to bed so Amber asked Mitchell if they had anything she could use for a crib.  
“We’ve got a couple of cribs. Nina is pregnant as she and George apparently had sex when they transformed next to each other one night and she and George have been given some stuff,” Mitchell said.  
“Awesome. Could I use one of them?” Amber asked.  
“Sure thing,” Mitchell said.

He went to get a crib and as he headed upstairs a smile crossed his face. Amber was really really nice and he had a feeling he might have met his soul mate. He couldn’t wait to get the crib and get back downstairs and talk to Amber some more. The cribs were in one of the spare bedrooms and he grabbed the one Nina and George weren’t going to use and headed back down stairs.   
“Hey here’s one of the cribs,” he said, when he re-joined Amber.  
“Thanks that will be fine. Wanna come help me tuck her in?” Amber asked.  
“I’d love to,” Aidan said.  
The two made their way upstairs to the room Amber and Gemma were using. Once there Amber put the crib by her bed and arranged the sheets and blankets.  
“She needs thick blankets to keep her warm as she’s always cold like we are,” Amber said.  
She had changed Gemma’s nappy after Mitchell had fed her. Although she drank blood she still needed changing like a human baby did.  
“I understand,” Mitchell said.  
He watched as Amber changed Gemma into a sleeping suit and put her in the crib.  
“May I?” he asked.  
“Sure,” Amber said.  
She watched with a smile as Mitchell tucked Gemma in.  
“Goodnight sweetheart,” he said.  
“Sweet dreams beautiful,” Amber said.  
She gently kissed Gemma on the cheek and then she and Mitchell left the room, Amber switching the light out and headed back downstairs.

“Gemma is beautiful. I would love to be a dad to her if you’d let me,” Mitchell said, “ I mean you said she doesn’t have one as her real dad died 51 years ago,” he added.  
“That’s right and I’d love for you to be her dad. You’d be able to help me with her and give me a break from her from time to time. You can feed her safely when she needs feeding. No one else I’ve been around could. Although she sometimes fed from Mum and Dad if they baby sat. They never minded feeding her,” Amber said.  
“Did she know her other set of grandparents?” Mitchell asked.  
“Yes and no. Her father’s family freaked out when they found out what she and I are. They didn’t want any contact with her and I so that was that,” Amber said.  
“Their loss,” Mitchell said.  
“I had a brother but he died some years ago in a car accident. So Gemma and I are alone now, were alone I mean,” Amber said.  
“You’ll never be alone again. I will make sure of that,” Mitchell said.  
He smiled at her and raising a hand gently brushed her cheek with his fingers causing fireworks to go up and down Amber’s spine. 

He and Amber continued to chat getting to know each other and Mitchell told her about Lucy and how she had betrayed him.  
“How awful. Letting you think she loved you when all she was doing was trying to find out where the coven was based,” Amber said.  
“I was heartbroken when I found out. I still find it difficult to trust anyone,” Mitchell said.  
“That is understandable. And you’re welcome to take as long as you need to trust me,” Amber said.  
“Thanks. I’m glad you said that,” Mitchell said.  
“And I understand why you did the Box Tunnel 20. You wanted revenge on humanity as it was humans who had killed all of the coven in Bristol except you,” Amber said.  
“And Daisy. She did the Box Tunnel 20 with me. She wanted revenge for the death of her husband Ivan,” Mitchell said.  
“That too is understandable,” Amber said.  
“Ivan died as he threw himself on top of me when CenSSA blew up the funeral parlor which was the coven’s base. Lucy was head of CenSSA and it was her idea to blow up the funeral parlor. I had no idea what she was planning when we began seeing each other. If I had known I’d have never dated her,” Mitchell said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
“Hey guys mind if we join you?” George said, as he and Nina entered the room.  
“Go for it. We’re just chatting,” Amber said.  
“I was just telling Amber about Lucy,” Mitchell said.  
“Right. That was a really nasty business. Mitchell was pretty cut up for quite a while,” Nina said.  
“I can understand that. I have been badly hurt by guys over the long years of my life. As I told Mitchell guys didn’t want to stick around after they found out what Gemma and I are,” Amber said.  
“I lost everything when Tully infected me with Lycanthropy,” George said.  
“I actually saved George from a group of vampires who were going to beat him to death,” Mitchell said.  
“What on earth for?” Amber asked.  
“Vampires don’t generally like werewolves and vice versa,” Mitchell explained.  
“But you guys are the nicest people I’ve met and you’re werewolves,” Amber said.  
“Most vampires wouldn’t care how nice we are. They just wouldn’t like us and would probably force us to participate in dog fights as they call them and things like that,” Nina said.  
“That’s horrible,” Amber said.  
“So how long have you been living in Barry for?” George asked.  
“About five years. We had to move a lot to avoid awkward questions being asked about Gemma,” Amber said.  
“I can understand that,” Mitchell said, “I’m always having to move to avoid the same kinds of questions being asked about why I don’t age and so forth,” he ended.

“I guess you’ve moved quite a lot like we had to,” Amber said.  
“Yes and I’ve lived in a few different countries as well. How about you?” Mitchell said.  
“We’ve been all over the place. We generally didn’t stay in any place for too long. I haven’t been out of the UK though,” Amber said.  
“Did your parents have to pass you off as their granddaughter rather than their daughter as they aged?” Nina asked.  
“Something like that. And Gemma was their great granddaughter when that happened,” Amber said.  
“So when you were infected, Gemma was also infected,” George asked.  
“Yes I think that is what would have happened. It would have happened via Amber’s blood passing into Gemma,” Mitchell said.  
“Do you know if… if there are any other vampires who have had vampire babies?” Nina asked Mitchell.  
“No I don’t. Gemma is the first vampire baby I’ve ever heard of or encountered. I didn’t even know that such a thing as vampire babies could exist,” Mitchell said.  
“When I was turned I had no idea what would happen to Gemma. After my due date came and went and nothing happened I was induced. I still didn’t know if Gemma would be normal as I had no idea if my becoming a vampire had had an effect on her. When Gemma was born she looked perfectly normal like any other baby. It wasn’t until she started crying for a feed and I picked her up and was bitten by her that I discovered that like me she is a vampire,” Nina said.

They continued to chat until it grew late at which point they all went to bed. As Amber settled down for the night her thoughts drifted to Mitchell. She was very attracted to him both looks and personality wise and she could see herself having a future with him. They had a lot in common and she knew that she wanted to help him stay off the blood. She knew he had done bad things in his past as he’d told her he hadn’t always been off the blood and that it was a day to day thing for him at that point in time. She fell asleep thinking about what a life with Mitchell would be like and didn’t wake again until Gemma woke and needed feeding. Amber fed her then checked her nappy and changed it then went back to bed once Gemma was asleep again. The next morning she was woken by Gemma crying and discovered Mitchell leaning against the doorway smiling.  
“Morning beautiful. Want me to feed Gemma?” Mitchell asked.  
“Go for it,” Amber said.  
Mitchell picked Gemma up and bared his arm. Gemma’s fangs manifested and she bit Mitchell.  
“How are you feeling?” Mitchell asked.  
“Hungry if I am honest with you,” Amber said.  
“Have some breakfast. See if that helps. I find if I eat human food it helps somewhat,” Mitchell said.  
So once Gemma was fed and dressed for the day Amber went downstairs and had breakfast. She chose to have cereals and as she put her breakfast together Mitchell held Gemma who was awake. 

Gemma looked at Mitchell and didn’t bare her fangs or hiss.  
“She likes you Mitchell,” Amber said.  
Mitchell began singing softly to Gemma and gently bouncing her in his arms. She seemed to like this and Mitchell smiled at Amber.  
“Does Gemma crawl and can she play with toys?” Mitchell asked.  
“Crawl not really but play with toys sort of,” Amber said.  
“That’s right I forgot she’s eternally a newborn,” Mitchell said.  
“She sleeps a lot and doesn’t smile as she can’t but she does like being held. Amber wears newborn sized nappies as she hasn’t grown at all or gained any weight since she was born and her hair hasn’t changed either,” Amber said.  
“That’s because she is the same as she was at the moment you and she were turned,” Mitchell said.  
“Yeah. It took me a little while to get used to the fact that she wouldn’t get any bigger or grow older,” Amber said, eating her cereals.  
The cereals did seem to take the edge off her hunger and she smiled.  
“You’re right human food does seem to help” Amber said.  
“Told you it would. Now I have a job interview today at the Allcare Hospital which isn’t far from here. What say you come with me as my support person and then I”ll help you find somewhere where you can finish your counselling training,” Mitchell said.

Amber smiled at Mitchell liking that idea.  
“But what about Gemma. She’ll need feeding again in a few hours,” Amber said.  
“Bring her with us,” Mitchell said.  
So it was settled and once they had finished their breakfast they got dressed then met downstairs in the lounge. Amber smiled when she saw what Mitchell was wearing. He was wearing his black skinny jeans again, a leather jacket and a shirt and tie. He looked amazing and Amber couldn’t get her eyes off him.  
“Looking really good Mitchell,” she said.  
“Thanks. You think I am dressed ok for the interview?” he asked.  
“You look fine,” Amber said.  
She noted that Mitchell wasn’t wearing his fingerless gloves and guessed he felt it wouldn’t be appropriate to wear them.   
“What kind of job are you interviewing for?” Amber asked as they headed out the door.  
“Porter. I worked as a porter when George, Annie and I lived in Bristol. We had to come here after I did the Box Tunnel 20,” Mitchell said.  
“So you should have all the experience and qualifications they are looking for,” Amber said.  
“Yes,” Mitchell said.

It was a short drive to the hospital and when they got there Mitchell straightened his tie.  
“Well here we go,” he said.  
They made their way inside and and Mitchell told the receptionist who he was and that he was there for a job interview. He was told where to go and the two followed the directions they’d been given. Mitchell was to be interviewed by a Sonya Richards and after they’d shaken hands they were invited to take seats. Mitchell had introduced Amber as her support person and Amber had explained she couldn’t leave Gemma with anyone else as she was newborn. They had introduced Gemma as their daughter and it had been a nice feeling to do that. Gemma was asleep in the special carrier Amber used to transport her when going anywhere. The interview got under way and Amber listened quietly as Mitchell answered the questions. He sounded very confident and sure of himself and even managed to flash Amber a smile. Amber smiled back confident that Mitchell would get the job. When the interview wound up Sonya told Mitchell she’d be in touch about the outcome via phone. Mitchell nodded and thanked her and then he and Amber made their way outside.  
“Well that went very very well don’t you think,” Amber said.  
“Yes it did. Thanks for supporting me,” Mitchell said.  
“So now what,” Amber said.  
“Why don’t we go for a walk along the waterfront,” Mitchell said.  
“Alright,” Amber said.

So the two made their way down to the waterfront and strolled along the path by the sea wall. As soon as Mitchell had gotten outside at the hospital he’d gotten his fingerless gloves out of his jacket where he’d stored them and after removing his tie and undoing the top button of his shirt had put them on.  
“Much better,” Mitchell had said.  
As they walked Mitchell kept sneaking looks at Amber.  
“How much studying did you get done towards your qualification?” he asked.  
“I had done two years. The plan had been to complete my degree then do a masters then get registered and find work. That didn’t happen though as I would have had to take time off anyway to look after Gemma once she was born. I had planned to resume studying when she was old enough to be at school and do my studying while she was at school. Of course she never will be old enough to go to school thanks to those vampires who attacked Aidan and I,” Amber said.  
“Do you have any pictures of your late husband?” Mitchell asked.  
“No I don’t as I moved on years ago. I still think of him on the anniversary of his death but not with sadness. I know he went to a better place. I can still remember what he looked like though. He was actually quite similar to you. Tall dark and handsome. Could probably play you in a movie of your life,” Amber said.  
“That’s good that you have moved on but not forgotten him. And no wonder you have taken a liking to me. Are you open to starting a new relationship?” Mitchell said.

“I would love to be in a relationship again. It’s so lonely being single. I miss the support I get when I’m seeing someone,” Amber said.  
That was music to Mitchell’s ears as he was seriously considering trying things out with her.  
“That’s good to know as it would suck if you felt you couldn’t date anyone else,” Mitchell said.  
“You know I could take Gemma with me to class if I was to study on campus somewhere,” Amber said.  
“Well Cardiff University is only 25 minutes from here so what say we go home and go online and see if you can study there,” Mitchell said.  
“I could commute if I could finish my studies there,” Amber said.  
“Yes you could,” Mitchell said.  
“Let’s go and see what they offer. I may be able to cross credit what I’ve already done towards whatever course of study I choose to do there,” Amber said.  
“Before we head home can I be honest with you?” Mitchell asked.  
“Go for it,” Amber said.  
“I like you Amber. I mean really really like you. When I first heard that George and Nina wanted to bring you to stay with us at Honolulu Heights I was dead against it because I was afraid with you around and feeding I’d fall off the wagon again myself. But ever since meeting you I’ve sensed that like me you don’t want to kill. And I’ve fallen for you. Fallen very hard. I.. I think I’m in love with you Amber,” Mitchell said in a rush.

“I’ve fallen hard for you too. You’re extremely sexy and very very nice, everything I could want in a guy. And you’ll never grow old and leave me on my own. I’d have it made with you,” Amber said.  
“I want to try things out with you. You and me as a proper couple,” Mitchell said.  
“I… I haven’t had sex since my husband died. Before I became what I am now I had very strong beliefs and although I haven’t been able to go to church since I was turned, I still have my morals. That’s one reason why I refuse to kill as I know it’s morally wrong,” Amber said.  
“Wow just wow. You’re a good person Amber and I’m glad that didn’t change when you were turned. Some people lose all their morals and become blood thirsty killers after they are turned. Admittedly I was like that for a while but I regained my morals. Yes I know I screwed up when I did the Box Tunnel 20 but that won’t happen again. It can’t,” Mitchell said.  
“I would love to give things a shot with you. BUT I won’t be sharing your bed. Not unless we were to get married and I am not rushing into anything like that,” Amber said.  
“Fair enough and I’m not in any hurry to rush into anything. Remember I was badly hurt by Lucy when she used me to get to the coven in Bristol” Mitchell said.  
“I promise you can trust me,” Amber said.

Mitchell smiled and turned to face her.  
“There is something I’ve been dying to do,” Mitchell said.  
He smiled and cupping her cheek in his hand closed the gap between them, meeting her lips with his. Their kiss was tentative at first but slowly Mitchell deepened the kiss and Amber responded wrapping her arms around Mitchell. She had put Gemma’s carrier on the ground next to them. When they came up for air Mitchell smiled at Amber who smiled back. She could still taste his lips on hers and wanted more so much more.  
“You taste good,” Amber said.  
“You do too,” Mitchell said.  
He kissed her again and again, one kiss following another until they were making out. Fireworks shot up and down Amber’s spine as they kissed.   
“Oh man I haven’t been kissed like that in some years,” Amber said.  
Both had grown hot with pleasure but had controlled their desires.  
“I wonder what George and Nina will say when they find out about this, about us,” Amber said.  
“I think they will be happy about it,” Mitchell said.  
“Shall we head back now. I want to see what Cardiff University has to offer,” Amber said.  
“Let’s,” Mitchell said, slipping his hand into hers, entwining their fingers.

So the two headed back to Mitchell’s car and drove back to their home. George and Nina were both home when they got there.  
“Ready for this?” Mitchell asked, slipping his hand into hers again.  
“Yes. It’s now or never,” Amber said.  
George and Nina were relaxing in the lounge when the two entered the house. They immediately noticed that Amber and Mitchell were holding hands their fingers entwined.  
“That didn’t take long did it?” George said.  
“Congratulations,” Nina said.  
“Oh wow this is awesome. Nice one Mitchell,” Annie said, appearing in the lounge.   
“Guys thanks for bringing Amber to stay with us. I was so wrong about her,” Mitchell said.  
“We can see that,” George said.  
“Mitchell is amazing,” Amber said.  
“How did the interview go?” Nina asked.  
“It went really well,” Mitchell said.  
“Mitchell was brilliant. Really confident. Answered the questions like a pro. I really think he’ll get the job,” Amber said.

“What about you. Have you figured out what you’re going to do?” Nina asked.  
“Yes. I’m going to study at Cardiff University. It’s only 25 minutes from here so I can commute,” Amber said.  
“I think Amber will do well there,” Mitchell said.  
“I’m going to go and look at Cardiff University’s website,” Amber said.  
Amber went upstairs and fired up her laptop and found Cardiff University’s website. There she looked at their social sciences options and decided to do a Bs Social Sciences BPS route then after she was finished that do a MA Social Work course. That could take her 5 years in total to do and the only difficulty would be Gemma not aging. She downloaded an enrolment form and printed it out then went back downstairs and joined the others. Sitting down on the couch Amber began filling in the form her excitement mounting. Mitchell cuddled into her and helped her fill in the form.  
“Tell you what. I will look after Gemma if I can while you’re studying. She can feed from me,” Mitchell said, after Amber explained the problem of Gemma not aging and thus not wanting to take her to classes.  
“Thanks that would be awesome,” Amber said.  
“No worries,” Mitchell said, kissing her softly on the cheek.

“And I”ll have to graduate in absentia as I’d get my photo taken if I graduated in person. Can’t do that since I’m a vamp,” Amber said.  
“Yeah. It sucks but that’s life,” Amber said.  
Gemma was sleeping in her carrier on the couch next to Amber and Mitchell but she woke up a few minutes later and started crying. Amber let her feed from her and then checked her nappy.  
“It’s wet. I’ll have to change her,” Amber said.  
“Could I do that. I mean since I’m taking you on I’m taking her on as well,” Mitchell said.  
“Go for it,” Amber said.  
So Mitchell changed Amber’s nappy, disposing of the wet one when he was done. Amber continued to work on the enrollment form and once she was done she put it in an envelope and posted it off.  
“Tada my enrolment form is on its way,” Amber said.  
Mitchell smiled.  
“Now we can relax and enjoy each other’s company. I just wanna cuddle and kiss with you,” Mitchell said.  
He nuzzled into Amber, wrapping his arms around her and ran a trail of kisses down her cheek ending at her lips.  
“Eww you two do we really have to put up with that,” George said.  
“Yeah go get a room,” Nina said.

“Amber doesn’t want to yet,” Mitchell retorted.  
“Really? Clearly she’s no virgin. I mean she’s had Gemma,” Nina said.  
“I still have my morals even though I can’t go to church because of what Gemma and I are. Before I was turned I had strong beliefs and a relationship with.. well I can’t say it now can I. I haven’t had sex since Aidan died and I want to wait until I marry again if that should ever happen,” Amber said.  
“That’s very admirable of you,” George said.  
“We will go upstairs,” Mitchell said.  
So they stood and Mitchell took Amber’s hand in his and they made their way upstairs to Mitchell’s room. There they sat on his bed side by side leaning against the headboard.  
“You’re amazing Amber, really amazing,” Mitchell said.  
“You’re incredibly strong too. Despite your screw ups you keep trying again,” Amber said.  
“I’m very weak too. It’s so easy to given to the hunger, the desire to feed. You’ll have the same hunger, the same cravings I have soon enough,” Mitchell said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
“With your help I can stay strong. Together WE can stay strong,” Amber said.  
Mitchell smiled at her and slipped his arm around her drawing her close.  
“You are beautiful, so beautiful. And you’re nothing like Lucy. I know you won’t hurt me the way she did,” Mitchell said.  
“And you haven’t run a mile like all the other guys I’ve dated,” Amber said, resting her head on Mitchell’s chest.  
“One tiny question,” Mitchell said, “Since you can’t go to church now because of what you are, why keep your strong morals?”   
“Because I want to. And that should be good enough for you, if you really care about me,” Amber said.  
“It is good enough for me,” Mitchell said.  
He kissed her gently and Amber responded. They kissed and cuddled, enjoying being alone together until it was time to get something to eat for lunch. Going downstairs Amber offered to make everyone some lunch and cooked up some pasta.  
“This is delicious, where did you learn to cook like that?” Nina asked.  
“I’ve learnt various recipes over my long life,” Amber said.  
“I can’t wait to see what else you can do,” Mitchell said.  
He too was enjoying the pasta and if Amber cooked like that all the time he would definitely enjoy having her as his wife, if things became that serious between them.

The two of them hung out at the house that afternoon, getting to know even more about each other and their long lives.   
“Wow so you’ve been on and off the blood over the years,” Amber said.  
“Yeah I have. Sometimes I’ve been really bad blood lust wise such as when Carl had to tie me to a chair to stop me attacking people. Other times I’ve been able to go clean for long periods of time. But I’ve always fallen off the wagon. It’s my sorry, our nature we can’t escape it. We don’t have days off,” Mitchell said.  
“I know what you mean,” Amber said, I’ve always gotten hungry and needed to feed to fill full again. Until my parents died I could do so without killing but now.. I really don’t know. I’m doing ok at the moment but I know those urges are going to come back. Gemma is the same. She feeds from me so she will never kill,” Amber said.  
“I just hope that if either of us screws up and falls off the wagon that we can forgive each other,” Mitchell said.  
They didn’t yet know it but they would be tested on that, that very evening.  
“I’ve booked a reservation for us at the Chinese restaurant downtown. I was thinking we could go clubbing after that,” Mitchell said.  
“Nice idea,” Amber said.

So that evening the two headed to the Chinese restaurant leaving Gemma with Annie, George and Nina. Mitchell was wearing his usual outfit, black leather jacket, blue denim shirt and black skinny jeans with fingerless gloves. Amber was wearing black skinny jeans and a pink shirt with a denim jacket over it.   
“You look lovely,” Mitchell said to Amber.  
The drive to the restaurant only took about 15 minutes. When they got there Mitchell parked and they alighted from his car and headed inside. There they were shown to a table for two and were seated. After they were seated Mitchell and Amber looked at menus.  
“Thank you so much for helping me. I really didn’t know what I was going to do until I met George and Nina,” Amber said.  
“No worries. I’m glad you met them,” Mitchell said.  
“Without meeting them I wouldn’t have met you,” Amber said.  
Mitchell smiled and nodded.  
“You’re a very strong woman and I admire you for that. Not many vampires are able to keep their morals after being turned. It took me awhile to regain mine to be honest. I didn’t want to kill at first but in the end the urges overwhelmed me and I gave into them. My first kill was one of my men in my regiment. I drugged him then drank him dry. I felt awful afterwards. In fact I have nightmares about those I’ve killed. I don’t know why maybe it’s some kind of punishment for my crimes,” Mitchell said.  
“You were only doing what comes naturally to a vampire. It’s not natural for us to stay off the blood which is why it is so hard,” Amber said.  
“Yes and most vampires don’t understand that. You’re the first one I’ve met aside from Carl who really understood. But even he’s fallen off the wagon,” Mitchell said.  
A waitress came then and they ordered what they wanted to eat. While they waited for their food to arrive Mitchell asked Amber how she had resisted the urge to kill.  
“Well I fed from my parents as you know. So that kept the edge off the urges I guess,” Amber said.  
“You haven’t got them now so it won’t be easy,” Mitchell said.  
“I know you’ll be disappointed if I fed so that is enough to keep me from doing so,” Amber said.  
“Too right I would be,” Mitchell said.

Their food arrived 15 minutes later and they tucked in. It was delicious and they both felt full after eating.   
“Shall we head to the club now?” Mitchell asked.  
Amber nodded and they left the restaurant, Mitchell paying for their meals. As the club was nearby they decided to walk there as there was no need to drive. They were chatting as they walked and it didn’t take long to get to the club. Once they were inside Mitchell bought them both drinks and they found a table to sit at. Over their drinks Mitchell told her a bit about his life leading up to his move to Barry Island.  
“Bernie’s mother really thought you were a pedo?” Amber asked.  
“Yeah thanks to Lauren’s video,” Mitchell said.  
Amber had heard of vampires videoing their kills and sharing them. The whole idea seemed very wrong to her. Amber then shared some more about her life before meeting George, Nina, Annie and Mitchell.  
“You were very lucky to have loving caring parents who looked after you despite what you were,” Mitchell said  
“I know,” Amber said.  
She and Mitchell finished their drinks then Mitchell led Amber onto the dance floor where they jammed to the beat. At the end of the song a slow song came on and they snuggled up tight and drifted around the room. At the end of the song Mitchell smiled at Amber.  
“Let’s go outside. I need some fresh air,” Mitchell said.

He led Amber outside and as soon as they were outside they were in each other’s arms kissing intently.  
“Damn Amber I want you. I need you,” Mitchell said, nibbling on her neck.  
“It will be really special if we can wait,” Amber said.  
“I want you so badly it hurts,” Mitchell said.  
“Think about something else,” Amber advised him guessing what was going on.  
“I am trying to but you’re so damn hot and you’re turning me on,” Mitchell said.   
He kissed Amber again and as they came up for air they became aware of some men watching them.   
“Let’s go back inside,” Mitchell suggested.  
Amber nodded and they headed back inside where Mitchell bought them some more drinks.  
“Can you tell me more about when you were turned?” Mitchell asked.  
“Aidan and I had been out clubbing and when we were walking back to our car we were set upon by a group of vampires. They drank Aidan dry and I was forced to watch. Then they turned on me. Aidan tried to fight them off but he didn’t stand a chance. They didn’t care that I was heavily pregnant. All I was was a meal to them. I blacked out from blood loss and the next thing I remembered I was waking up after seeing men with sticks and ropes. I was confused and had no idea what had happened or how I was still alive. I had blood all over me and and Aidan was lying dead beside me . The vampire who saved me was there when I woke up and he explained to me what he’d done. I was upset at first but the vampire told me that if he hadn’t saved me I would have died. There was nothing he could do for Aidan as he was already dead. He had no idea what would happen to Gemma who was yet to be born at that point in time,” Amber said

Mitchell nodded and smiled.  
“I’m so glad that that vampire had the decency to save you. I wonder if he knew the vampires who had killed your husband and would have killed you had he not intervened,” Mitchell said.  
“I think he did as he apologized to me for them,” Amber said.  
“By saving you he’s allowed us the chance to meet. Do you remember anything about him?” Mitchell asked.  
“No I don’t. It was dark and I couldn’t really see his face,” Amber said.  
“That’s a shame. I wonder if he was anyone I would know. What happened after he told you what he’d done. Did he help you at all?” Mitchell asked.  
“He told me what being a vampire would mean for me. Of course as he didn’t know what would happen to Gemma he couldn’t help me with that. He wanted to get me someone to feed on but I turned him down as I didn’t want to do that. I told him I’d go home to my parents and we parted after that. The rest you know really,” Amber said.  
“Where abouts were you turned?” Mitchell asked.  
“We were in Bristol at the time,” Amber said.  
“I heard about one of us saving a heavily pregnant woman in Bristol around that time. Was that you?” Mitchell said.  
“I guess so,” Amber said.  
“I never found out who the vampire was who saved you or who you were as the vampire who saved you never got your name,” Mitchell explained.

They had finished their drinks then so after dancing some more they played some games of pool then decided to go back to Honolulu Heights. Stepping out of the club they began heading back towards where Mitchell had parked his car. As they walked Mitchell shared some more about his efforts to stay off the blood and his failures to do so.  
“Each failure would have made you stronger, more determined not to fail again,” Amber said.  
“You’re right but I didn’t look at it that way,” Mitchell said.  
Amber began to say something else but some men approached them. They were the same men who had been watching them earlier. Two of the men began shoving Mitchell who shoved them back fighting not to lose his temper. Amber could smell alcohol on them and realized they were drunk and looking for a fight. Amber watched in horror as Mitchell finally lost his temper and his eyes turned black and hard, and his fangs descended. He snarled baring his fangs at the men, fury all over his face.  
“Mitchell no. Don’t do this. They are drunk and don’t know what they are doing,” Amber burst out.  
“Are you going to kill us vampire boy,” one of the men taunted.  
“Leave him alone,” Amber yelled out.  
“Are you a freak like him too?” one of the men called out.  
“You don’t want to know,” Amber said, determined to keep her cool.

The men eyed her then looked at each other.   
“I bet you are a freak like him. Come on show us your fangs you FREAK,” one of the men said.  
“My girlfriend is not a freak,” Mitchell snarled.  
This was too much for Mitchell and he lunged at the man and grabbing him slammed him into the wall then sank his fangs into the man’s throat covering his mouth with his hand to muffle his screams. Amber could only watch as the man thrashed around as Mitchell fed from him, his thrashing and screaming gradually growing weaker and quieter as his life drained out of him. The other men had fled in horror leaving Amber and Mitchell alone. Finally Mitchell dropped the man and turned to Amber. He had blood around his mouth and his fangs were retracting, his eyes going back to normal.  
“How could you?” Amber said.  
“He called you a freak. I couldn’t stand there and take that from him. I just lost it,” Mitchell said.  
“You FED from him. You were doing so well. Oh Mitchell, babe what have you done,” Amber said.  
Going over to Mitchell she wrapped her arms around him knowing he would be upset with himself at what he’d done.  
“I’m sorry babe. Please tell me it will be ok and that you won’t hate me for what I’ve done,” Mitchell said.  
He was beginning to feel genuine remorse at what he’d done.  
“I love you Mitchell. Of course I won’t hate you. You made a mistake and we can get through this,” Amber said.  
“I swore I wouldn’t feed again. Not ever. What’s wrong with me that I can’t stay off the blood,” Mitchell said, his voice cracking.  
“It’s your and my nature to feed. You did what comes naturally,” Amber said.  
“I should have been able to stay in control. I killed again and I shouldn’t have,” Mitchell said.

“It was a slip. I don’t know how I didn’t slip,” Amber said.  
“Will we need to tell the others?” Mitchell asked.  
“We should. For you, well us to remain strong we need to be accountable to them. It will help us to remember that they’ll be disappointed if we slip. They will be disappointed but they won’t hate you. They care about you Mitchell they really do,” Amber said.  
So they headed back to Mitchell’s car talking quietly. Mitchell was furious at himself for his slip and Amber kept reassuring him that she didn’t hate him and no she wasn’t going to call things off with him. When they got back to Honolulu Heights Amber found that Annie had put Gemma to bed and that she was sleeping. George and Nina had noticed straight away that something was up and Mitchell didn’t try to hide anything.  
“While Amber and I were out tonight I slipped up,” he said, honestly and openly.  
“Oh Mitchell what happened?” George asked.  
“Got verbally attacked by a group of drunks looking for a fight. One of them called Amber a freak and I lost it and attacked him. I feel really really furious with myself now. Amber managed to control herself somehow” Mitchell said.  
“Don’t beat yourself up Mitchell. It was a slip and you will become stronger as you’ll be more determined not to slip again,” Nina said.  
“You guys don’t hate me?” Mitchell asked.

“Of course we don’t. We’re disappointed but we all know that it isn’t easy for you and that you may slip up as you work to remain clean. You need to start over from this moment. If you can go for longer without slipping this time that is an improvement. Set yourself small goals such as staying clean for such and such amount of time. Don’t aim too big or you will be setting yourself up for failure. Each milestone you pass will make you stronger and stronger,” Annie said.  
Mitchell felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. They really didn’t hate him for his slip. He smiled and at the same moment Gemma began to cry signaling she’d woken up and needed to be fed and her nappy changed.  
“I’ll go and attend to Gemma if you like,” Mitchell said.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
Mitchell headed upstairs and Amber smiled at the others.  
“Thanks for not hating Mitchell,” she said.  
“No worries. How are you doing. It can’t have been easy for you being taunted like that,” Annie said.  
“It wasn’t but I told myself I couldn’t, mustn’t lose control,” Amber said.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re going to be so good for Mitchell,” George said.  
“Hopefully together we can help him stay clean for good. Tonight will hopefully be the last time he feeds,” Amber said.  
“I hope so but it won’t be easy for him. Or you for that matter,” Annie said.  
“Have you had much contact with other vampires since you were turned?” Nina asked.  
“None at all. I’ve deliberately avoided them as I get the feeling they’d encourage me to feed and kill. Mitchell is the first one I’ve encountered since I was turned. He’s a good person and I know that he’ll never encourage me to feed and kill. I trust him fully,” Amber said.  
“And he trusts you,” Nina said.  
“I’m going to go and talk to him,” George said.  
He disappeared upstairs.  
“The best thing we can do is not to dwell on what happened tonight,” Amber said.  
George returned 15 minutes later.  
“Mitchell hates himself right now. And he’s petrified he’s going to cause you to slip Amber. He tried to talk me into staking the both of you and Gemma,” George said.  
“That’s not the answer. It would be the coward’s way out. We need to face this and overcome it. We can both overcome it I know we can,” Amber said.

Amber stood and went upstairs hoping that Gemma was asleep again. She found Mitchell watching Gemma who was asleep.  
“George told me what happened when he came to talk to you. Please don’t hate yourself. It was a mistake. None of us think any differently of you,” Amber said.  
“What... What if I cause you to slip up?” Mitchell asked.  
“You won’t. I won’t ever feed. I can’t. I mustn’t,” Amber said.  
“You can’t guarantee that though. Neither of us can. Gemma is safe as I know you won’t allow her to bite anyone other than you or me,” Mitchell said.  
“We can move on from this. You’ll be stronger now, we both will. Don’t give up Mitchell. I know you are better than this. What happened to wanting to be as human as possible,” Amber asked.  
Mitchell gave a short laugh.  
“We will never be fully human again Amber. We lost our humanity when we became what we are now,” Mitchell said.  
Amber looked at him confused. This wasn’t the Mitchell that she’d fallen in love with. Something was really wrong with him. The Mitchell she had fallen in love with was determined to stay off the blood and to be as human as possible.  
“Mitchell I love you. Together we can overcome our addiction and live as humans. I know we can do it. Together we are strong,” Amber said.

Mitchell looked up at Amber and for the first time hope surged through him and he smiled. He had been ready to give up thinking that there would always be the risk of him slipping up. But now he realised that there was hope that he could stay off blood for good with Amber’s support.  
“Promise me Mitchell that tonight was the last time you will feed. I am promising you that I will not EVER feed from anyone or kill anyone. I solemnly swear it to you,” Amber said, clasping Mitchell’s hands in hers.  
“Yes I promise,” Mitchell said, “I solemnly swear that tonight was the last time I’ll ever feed from anyone or kill anyone,” Mitchell said.  
“I love you John Mitchell,” Amber said.  
Mitchell leant forward and found Amber’s lips with his and the two kissed deeply. When they came up for air they smiled at each other.  
“Let’s go downstairs and spend time with the others,” Amber said.  
She turned and headed towards the stairs and Mitchell followed. They found the others watching TV in the lounge and joined them.  
“Hey good to see you’re feeling better,” George said to Mitchell.  
“Amber showed me that I was wrong to give up,” Mitchell said

The next day after George and Nina had gone to work Mitchell and Amber went for a walk along the waterfront.   
“Tell me about your life back where you used to live,” Amber said.  
“Well I was trying as hard as I could to stay off the blood. There were slips though. Lauren was one of them. We dated for a bit and one night when we were getting hot and heavy I bit her and fed from her. Had to turn her to save her or she’d have died. I was furious with myself afterwards as I had vowed never to drink blood again,” Mitchell said.  
“What happened to Lauren?” Amber asked.  
“She’s gone. She asked me to stake her and I did. I didn’t want to but she talked me into it. She’s free now,” Mitchell said.  
“And you met Lucy after her?” Amber asked.  
“Yes I did. But before that Herrick tried to stake me. I had to drink blood in order to recover. I drank from my ex-girlfriend who was dying from lung cancer. I didn’t want to drink blood even then but she convinced me it was ok as she was dying anyway and it would be like a blood transfusion. She didn’t need her blood and I did,” Mitchell said.  
“Wow. I think that is one time that feeding was ok. Your ex-girlfriend agreed to you feeding from her to help you. You fed because you needed to not because you wanted to. You weren’t giving in to the cravings that time,” Amber said.  
“So if you were in that situation would you feed?” Mitchell asked.  
“Yes I would. If my life depended on it,” Amber answered him honestly.

Mitchell drew her close and hugged her.  
“You’re one in a million Amber. You actually understand me unlike the other girls I’ve been with. I’m not afraid of what could happen when we make love as I can’t kill you like I could a human girlfriend,” Mitchell said.  
“I understand you because like you I am a vampire and am subject to the same cravings as you. I understand how bad the desire to feed can become,” Amber said.  
“Yes and it’s wonderful to have someone around me who understands that. Anyway after I staked Lauren, George killed Herrick. Herrick was the leader of the local vampire coven where we were living. I became the King as they called me and I started a support group for the vampires to help them get off the blood. It was that coven that was wiped out when the funeral parlour that was our headquarters got blown up,” Mitchell said.  
“I heard about that through local vampires. I also heard about the Box Tunnel 20 through that. Are you aware it is still being investigated?” Amber said.  
“That’s one reason why we moved here. If they should find out I did it and arrest me and take my photo the consequences would be disastrous. Humans don’t know that vampires exist for a very good reason,” Mitchell said.  
“Yes I know,” Amber said.

“What happened to Lucy?” Amber asked softly.  
“She’s dead too. Kemp who was part of the same organisation as she was, CenSSA, killed her. I couldn’t save her as she couldn’t live with what she’d done. She’d come to see us to try and win back our trust. I was kind to her but George and Nina couldn’t trust her again. Kemp broke into our house and staked her through the back. He was going to kill us too but Annie saved us,” Mitchell said.  
“How did Annie save you?” Amber asked.  
“Well Kemp had sent her to purgatory and she came back through a door and dragged Kemp into purgatory,” Mitchell said.  
“But Annie is still here,” Amber said.  
“I went to purgatory following a chap who’d died and rescued Annie,” Mitchell said.  
“You must care about her a lot to do that,” Amber said.  
“She is a close friend. As she is a ghost I could never have a physical relationship with her so as much as she might have wanted a relationship with me it wasn’t going to happen,” Mitchell said.

“I have a question. If we have sex is there any way I could get pregnant?” Amber asked.  
“Don’t think so as we are frozen as we were at the time we were turned. So I don’t think you could carry a baby. And I don’t think we produce sperm and eggs. Have you ever had a you know, monthly visitor since you were turned?” Mitchell asked.  
“No come to think of it I haven’t. Not even after Gemma was delivered. Normally a woman bleeds for an extended period after having a baby but I didn’t. They had to do a D and C to clean me out,” Amber said.  
“There is no way you can have a baby then,” Mitchell said.  
“So we can have sex without having to worry about STD’s and contraception,” Amber said.  
“Yup, no protection is necessary. We don’t get STD’s because we are impervious to most damage,” Mitchell said.  
“Sounds like fun,” Amber said.  
“Vampires do marry. Daisy, the vampire I did the Box Tunnel 20 with was married to a vampire called Ivan. He died in the funeral parlour explosion saving my life,” Mitchell said.  
“Oh that sucks for Daisy. Is she still alive?”  
“I have no idea to be honest. I don’t know where she went after Box Tunnel 20 after we parted ways. After we did the massacre we ended up having sex as we had both had too much blood,” Mitchell said.  
Amber knew what he meant about too much blood and just nodded.

“Enough about the past babe. We need to focus on the future. I’m a bit concerned about what will happen when Nina has her baby. I don’t know if I can risk letting Gemma play with their baby as she might bite it when she’s hungry. She could probably kill it too,” Amber said.  
“She probably could. So don’t leave them alone together,” Mitchell said, “They could probably play together under strict supervision. Of course as their baby grows up we’ll have to help him or her understand why Gemma isn’t growing up too,” he said.  
“And why he or she can’t see Annie,” Amber said.  
“That’s if the child is a normal human. If it’s a werewolf he or she will be able to see Annie,” Mitchell said.  
“Yeah true that. Anyway, would you ever start a support group for the vampires here?” Amber asked.  
“Doubt it. I’m steering well clear of them. Don’t need them to cause me to be tempted to feed,” Mitchell said.  
“That’s fair enough. I didn’t have a lot to do with them myself,” Amber said.  
“All we need is each other. And Nina, George and Annie,” Mitchell said.  
When they went downstairs Mitchell apologised to George for trying to talk him into staking and killing himself, Amber and Gemma.  
“No worries Mitchell. I’m glad you’re feeling happier now. Nina isn’t though. She’s worried about the baby and if it will be affected when we transform. She wants to find other werewolves and see if they can give her any idea of what might happen. We can’t exactly go to the doctor you know,” George said.

Mitchell nodded. He didn’t have such worries with Amber as they couldn’t have children together even if they wanted to. They had Gemma and she would be their only child.  
“There is another werewolf around here. Remember I ran into that young guy in the forest near here not long after we moved here. And he was dragging a chicken around like I do,” George said.  
“Yes that’s right. We will have to look for him,” Nina said.  
“Alright but be careful,” Mitchell said.  
He had heard rumours that the vampires in the area still held dog fights and the last thing he wanted was for George and Nina to be forced to participate in one. Mitchell and Amber said their goodnights and headed back upstairs.  
“What is bothering you?” Amber asked, noting the concern on Mitchell’s face.  
“I have heard rumours that the vampire community around here still hold dog fights. Can you imagine what would happen if they got hold of George and Nina?” Mitchell asked.  
“What could happen?” Amber asked.  
“They could be forced to kill an innocent human. Or they could be forced to fight each other. Nina’s pregnant remember. One of them would end up dead if they had to fight each other. The vampires around here aren’t as civilised as the ones back in Bristol were. That’s another reason I’m steering clear of them,” Mitchell said.

He smiled and kissed Amber.  
“I’ve got you now. And there’s Gemma to think about. I won’t let anything happen to our little girl,” Mitchell said.  
Amber smiled feeling a thrill go through her to think that Mitchell considered Gemma to be his daughter. They had become a real family and this was giving Mitchell a reason to live, a reason to stay clean. Amber went into her room to get changed and Mitchell went to his room. After getting ready for bed Amber checked Gemma who was still asleep then seeing Mitchell in the doorway smiled and gestured that he could come in.  
“Are you ready for bed now my love?” Amber asked.  
“Yes I am. How are you feeling?” Mitchell asked.  
“Hungry but I am ignoring it,” Amber said.  
“Good,” Mitchell said, slipping his arms around Amber and turning her to face him.  
“I love you so much Mitchell. I’m glad you didn’t get George to stake us,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Mitchell and the two kissed their kiss quickly deepening. When they came up for air they went to bed. Amber wondered if George would be able to find the other werewolf and get some answers from him as she settled down to sleep. A few hours later she was woken by Gemma crying so getting up went to see to her. She was hungry and needed her nappy changed so Amber fed her then changed her nappy then put her back to bed. She went back off to sleep and Amber returned to bed.

The next morning after everyone had had breakfast George and Nina headed off to find the werewolf that George had seen while Amber and Mitchell decided to go for a walk. They headed down to the waterfront and strolled along the promenade. Amber was carrying Gemma in her baby carrier.  
“I hope George and Nina are successful in finding that other werewolf,” Amber said.  
“Me too but I am hoping that they don’t get caught up in anything else,” Mitchell said, “The last thing we need is to draw attention to ourselves,” he added.  
“That man you killed. Do the vampires here have a system to cover up killings?” Amber asked.  
“I certainly hope so,” Mitchell said.  
“The last thing you need is for that to draw attention to us,” Amber said.  
“You’re right,” Mitchell said.  
He kissed Amber then smiled. They continued to stroll along the promenade for a while then headed home. George and Nina were back when they got back to Honolulu Heights.  
“We found him. His name is Tom McNair. He is going to come and talk to us later on,” Nina said.  
Amber looked at Mitchell.  
“That’s… that’s great news,” Mitchell said.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening the werewolf that George and Nina had met visited as planned. His name was Tom McNair and he seemed keen to get to know everyone.  
“Tom this is Mitchell and that’s Amber,” George said introducing Mitchell and Amber.  
“You’re vampires?” Tom asked.  
“Yes we are but we don’t drink blood. This is our daughter Gemma,” Amber said, introducing Gemma.  
“How… how can you have had a daughter? I thought vampires can’t have kids,” Tom said.  
“We can’t. I was pregnant with Gemma when I was turned. She isn’t Mitchell’s biologically but as we’re together he considers himself to be her father,” Amber said.  
“I see,” Tom said.  
“Can you help us?” Nina asked.  
“I’m not sure,” Tom admitted.  
“You were born a werewolf weren’t you? You told us your father is a werewolf,” Nina said.  
“Yes Dad is a werewolf,” Tom said.  
“Would it be alright with you if I took some blood samples from you to analyse. I’m pregnant to George and it would be helpful for me to know what will happen to my baby when I transform,” Nina said.  
“I am happy to help you,” Tom said.

He chatted with everyone for a while the left to go back to the van he and his father lived in. Later that night Amber was woken by Gemma crying. Immediately Amber realises there’s someone in the house. Getting up she makes her way to Gemma’s room intending to comfort her and feed her if necessary. When she gets there she stops short in horror. A man is there holding a stake over Gemma. Amber acts instantly, using her super speed to dart over to the man and wrench the stake out of his hand.  
“Leave my baby alone. She won’t hurt anyone. She only feeds from me,” Amber said.  
“You’re one too,” the man said.  
“I do not feed. I have no desire to kill,” Amber said.  
She had gathered Gemma into her arms to comfort her.  
“How is the baby even possible?” the man asked looking confused.  
“I was pregnant when turned and the venom turned Gemma too,” Amber said.  
“I see,” the man said.  
“Why are you here anyway?” Amber asked.  
“That’s exactly what I want to know. You’re a werewolf aren’t you,” Mitchell said, appearing in the doorway.  
“My son was here earlier. I want to know why,” the man said.  
“You’re Tom’s father?” Mitchell asked.  
“Yes that’s right. Why was he here?” McNair senior asked.  
“My friends are having a baby and they are worried about what will happen when they transform. Tom said he was born a werewolf she they think he can help them,” Mitchell said.

The man didn’t look happy about that at all.  
“I don’t want Tom anywhere near you people. Especially with you three being vampires as I know what you lot do to us. Put us in cages and make us fight,” McNair Senior says.  
“That is bullocks. That hasn’t happened for years. It’s old history,” Mitchell said.  
“Old history you say? Then how come I was put in a cage not so long ago and made to fight a human. Vampires did that. Oh dog fights are most definitely not old history. In fact I bet you two are planning to have your friends fighting when the next full moon comes around,” McNair Senior says.  
Mitchell curses him out and Amber cringes at his language.  
“Only a vampire would curse in front of a lady. Oh I forgot she’s a vampire too,” McNair Senior says.  
“Just cut it out. George and Nina are our friends. We would never make them fight,” Amber said.  
“That’s right we are not like those vampires who like to hold dog fights. In fact I saved George from some vampires who were going to beat him to death. If I had the attitude those vampires who like to hold and see dog fights have I’d have watched them beat him to death,” Mitchell said.  
McNair Senior realises that Mitchell clearly isn’t like other vampires and relaxes and holds out his hand.

“Anthony McNair. I am a vampire hunter but I can see that you aren’t like other vampires nor is your friend here,” McNair says.  
“Mitchell and this is my girlfriend Amber and our daughter Gemma,” Mitchell said.  
“Girlfriend? Did you turn her?” McNair asked.  
“What no! Of course not,” Mitchell said.  
“Mitchell and I only met a few days ago but I am in love with him,” Amber said.  
“And I love Amber. She is the love of my long life. This will be forever,” Mitchell said.  
He curled his arm lazily around Amber’s waist and McNair could see that the two of them cared deeply for each other.  
“Alright I will let Tom help you,” McNair says  
He chats with Mitchell and Amber for a bit longer and then he leaves. Luckily George and Nina haven’t woken up. But Annie comes in wanting to know who McNair is. Briefly the two explain.  
“He actually thought you would make George and Nina fight in a cage?” Annie asks.  
“As if,” Mitchell and Amber said at the same time.  
“Yeah there is just no way. You’re both good people,” Annie said.

Gemma has gone back to sleep after feeding from Amber so Mitchell puts her back in her crib and gently covers her with a blanket. Her nappy had been dry when he had checked it.   
“I’m going back to bed,” Amber said.  
“Would you mind if I came with you. I’m not sure I want you to be on your own after what happened,” Mitchell said.  
“I don’t want to share a bed with you yet,” Amber said.  
“How about I sit with her and watch her,” Annie suggested.  
“Good idea,” Mitchell said.  
He smiles at Annie then turns back to Amber.  
“I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight,” Mitchell says.  
He drops his head and finds Amber’s lips with his own, kissing her. When they come up for air Mitchell heads back to his room and Amber returns to hers and gets back into bed. She is soon asleep, Annie sitting at the foot of the bed watching as she sleeps peacefully. There are no more disturbances and the household sleeps till morning. When Amber wakes up Mitchell is leaning on the doorway of her room.  
“Morning sexy,” Amber said.  
“Morning sweetheart,” Mitchell said.  
“You look worried. What’s wrong?” Amber asks.  
“McNair doesn’t know I did the Box Tunnel 20. I need to tell him before he finds out,” Mitchell said.  
“Want me with you when you tell him?” Amber asks.

So when the McNair’s arrive after everyone’s had breakfast Mitchell doesn’t beat around the bush.  
“McNair there’s something I need to tell you,” he says, gripping the arms of the chair he’s sitting in.  
“What is it?” McNair asks.  
“Have you heard of the Box Tunnel 20 killings?” Mitchell asked.  
“Yes it was all over the news,” McNair said.  
“That was me and another vampire called Daisy,” Mitchell said.  
“You killed all those people?” McNair asked.  
“Yes we did. It was a mistake and I have regretted it every moment of my life since. If I could go back and relive that moment I would not have done it,” Mitchell said.  
“Why did you do it?” McNair asked.  
“Because CenSSA wiped out the entire vampire coven in Bristol in an explosion at the funeral parlour that was our headquarters,” Mitchell said.  
“But you and Daisy survived,” McNair said.  
“Yes we did. We decided to do the Box Tunnel 20 as an act of revenge. If only… if only I could have made a different choice and not taken those lives that night. Those were innocent people we killed,” Mitchell said.

He broke down sobbing and Amber gently comforted him. McNair can see that he is genuinely remorseful.  
“You need to do the right thing. Hand yourself into the police so the victim’s families can have justice,” McNair said.  
“I would if I could. But if they try to take a photo of me…” Mitchell says.  
McNair looks confused so Amber fills him in.  
“We don’t have a reflection and we don’t show up in photos,” Amber explained.  
“So if the police try to take a photo of me I won’t show up in it and they’ll discover I’m a vampire. It’s imperative that the world does not find out that we exist. You should understand that as you try to avoid people finding out that you’re a werewolf,” Mitchell said.  
“Yes I understand. By the way I know what happened to Daisy,” McNair said.  
“Is she alright?” Mitchell asked.  
“No… I… I killed her some time ago,” McNair said.  
“What happened?” Mitchell asked.  
“I’m a vampire hunter as I told you and I ran into her and killed her. Not much more to say really,” McNair said.  
“Well at least I know what became of Daisy,” Mitchell said.  
At the same time Tom is talking with Nina and George and they make plans to go to the hospital where George and Nina work so Nina can draw some blood from Tom.

Back at Honolulu Heights Mitchell confesses to Amber that he’s worried.  
“What’s worrying you?” Amber asked.  
“McNair told us that dog fights can and do still happen. What if the vampires around here are planning one for the next full moon? That’s when the fights happen you know. George Nina and Tom could all be at risk!” Mitchell said.  
“We will just have to protect them as best we can. Anyway There is something I need to tell you,” Mitchell said.  
“What’s that?” Amber asked.  
“Remember I told you that Daisy did the Box Tunnel 20 with me? Well after it we were both drunk on the amount of blood we’d consumed and we… we… went back to hers and… and… had sex,” Mitchell finally got out.  
“We weren’t together then. What you did with her and any previous girlfriend is none of my business,” Amber said.  
“Oh thank you. That makes me feel so much better. I was so scared you would think I’d deliberately kept it from you or something,” Mitchell said.  
“You won’t be my first either. Remember I was married and pregnant when I was turned. How do you think Gemma came to be? I had sex with Aidan of course. Lots of times,” Amber said.  
“Of course you would have. You were in love with him,” Mitchell said.

At the hospital Nina has the results of the tests that have been run on Tom’s blood. To both her and George’s surprise Tom is not McNair’s biological son and was not born a werewolf. He had gone missing from Limehead in Cornwell as a baby and his parents had been found dead, savaged by an animal.   
“Come again?” Tom says in disbelief.  
Nina repeats what she has found out and Tom swears and punches the wall. Going out of the exam room Tom finds that McNair has come to the hospital to find out the results of the test. Angrily Tom asks McNair what really happened to his parents.  
“I’m sorry Tom, I never meant for you to find out this way. But as you’ve found out here is the truth. I was the werewolf that attacked your parents and you. The next morning I couldn’t remember anything about the attack but I found you alive but you were hurt and bleeding. I knew you would change so I took you with me and raised you as my son. I always tried to do my best for you,” McNair said.  
“You’re both welcome to stay with us if you like,” Nina said.  
“I think I would like that,” Tom said, “But not him. I don’t want him anywhere near me. He’s lied to me all these years,” he added.  
“I’m sorry Tom. It was for your own protection,” McNair said.  
In the end Tom reluctantly allows McNair to stay with George and Nina as well and the four go to the McNair van to get what they need. When they are ready to return to Honolulu Heights they lock up the van and start heading through the woods only to be set upon by a group of vampires wielding chains.

“Yes I was in love with Aidan but he’s gone and has been gone for years. I love you now John Mitchell,” Amber said.  
She and Mitchell were cuddled up on the couch still chatting.  
“I’ve had sex with lots of women but for me it was never about love or lust. It was a weapon. I would lure women back to where I was staying and when we had sex I would feed from them. When I am having sex with a human woman I can’t control myself. The vampire comes out and it’s all about the blood. That’s what it was like with Lauren. Remember I told you about her and how I lost control and fed from her when we had sex one night then I turned her to save her,” Mitchell said.  
“Yes I do and how you told me about Herrick and how George ripped him apart,” Amber said.  
“That’s why I’m so glad I’ve met you. When we have sex it doesn’t matter if I lose control. We can feed from each other without harming each other. Like how Gemma feeds from you. She doesn’t harm you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Mitchell said.  
He leant forward and found Amber’s lips with his and two kissed. Suddenly McNair burst in interrupting their kissing.  
“Mitchell they’ve got George, Nina and Tom,” he said.  
“Who has them?” Mitchell asked.  
“Vampires have them. They are going to make them fight tonight. I managed to get away from them and I know where the dog fights are held as I was forced to participate in one the last time the moon was full,” McNair said.

Mitchell leapt to his feet and looked at Amber.  
“Stay here. Look after Gemma. I’ll go and help McNair,” Mitchell said.  
“I want to come too. I can help,” Amber said.  
“Someone has to stay with Gemma. I will not let our daughter be mixed up in whatever might happen when we rescue the others,” Mitchell said.  
Amber knew he was right. The dog fights were no place for a baby.   
“Good luck to both of you. Please come back in one piece. Especially you Mitchell,” Amber said.  
“I will. And we will bring George, Nina and Tom back,” Mitchell said.  
He and Amber kissed and hugged.  
“I’m going to kill the vampires,” McNair said, “Don’t worry, not you Mitchell,” he added.  
The two men left and Amber went to check on Gemma. She was sleeping peacefully so Amber tiptoed out of her room and bumped into Annie.  
“What’s going on?” Annie asked.  
Amber briefly explained and Annie said she’d go with Mitchell and McNair.  
“I’m staying here with Gemma,” Amber said.  
“Yes it wouldn’t be a good place for her to be. Well I’ll see you later


	6. Chapter 6

Gemma slept for another half an hour then woke for a feed. Amber was feeding her when Annie came back.  
“Amber Mitchell’s in trouble. A fight broke out after he and McNair showed up at the place the dog fights take place. There are a lot more vampires than Mitchell and McNair thought there’d be. Can you get there and help them out. I’ll look after Gemma for you,” Annie said.  
“Where do I go?” Amber asked.  
Annie gave her directions and Amber raced out of the house. It didn’t take her long to get to where the dog fights were held and slipping inside she could see Mitchell and McNair fighting with the vampires. She had bought a stake with her and pulling it out of her jacket she began staking the vampires working her way to where Mitchell and McNair were. Mitchell looks horrified to see her there.  
“Annie told me you needed help. She’s looking after Gemma,” Amber says staking another vampire. She then spots Richard Hargreaves a local vampire and realises he’s the one running the dog fights. She had met both him and his wife Emma but didn’t like their lifestyle so had very little to do with them. He turns and runs for the changing rooms with Amber and Mitchell hot on his tail.  
“Those are my friends you put in that cage. I told you they weren’t to be touched,” Mitchell growls his fangs appearing and his eyes going black.  
“My mistake it would seem,” Richard said.  
Mitchell cursed him out knowing Richard hadn’t made a mistake at all and Richard pulled out a stake. Amber shot a hand out and ripped it out of Richard’s hands as Mitchell threw himself at Richard and the two grappled. 

“So what is Amber doing with you?” Richard asked Mitchell.  
“You know her?” Mitchell asked.  
“Course I do. She’s one of us. I’ve kept an eye on her ever since she and her family moved here. A shame about her family dying and I can’t understand how her brat is a vampire,” Richard said.  
“Do not call my daughter a brat,” Mitchell said, between clenched teeth.  
“Your daughter? YOUR daughter? Excuse me if I am wrong but you only met Amber recently. If I remember correctly we can’t have children,” Richard said.  
“Oh for… of course she isn’t mine biologically. But Amber and I are together so she’s like a daughter to me,” Mitchell said.  
“She’s your girlfriend? Well then if you don’t want me to kill her you’ll get out of here,” Richard said, grabbing Amber and holding a stake against her chest.  
“Why you…” Mitchell growled.  
“Uh uh uh,” Richard says.  
Mitchell reluctantly moves towards the door and as he does so McNair bursts in partially transformed. He leaps at Richard which causes Amber to be knocked away from him. Mitchell is at her side in an instant and sliding an arm around her the two run back into the gymnasium where the cage is. To their horror the cage has been unlocked by someone and their friends have come out of it.  
“The cage quick it’s our only protection,” Mitchell says.  
They race over to the cage and Amber looks around for the keys. Spotting them she grabs them and the two quickly lock themselves in the cage. By then their friends transformations have really kicked in and they no longer recognise Mitchell and Amber as their friends. 

“Is there any way they can get in here?” Amber asks as McNair appears from the direction of the changing rooms.  
“I hope not,” Mitchell said.  
Amber starts to sob and Mitchell wraps his arms around her letting her cuddle into him. He too is scared very scared.  
“I’m sure we’ll be alright,” Mitchell said. As their friends circle the cage they watch as their transformations complete. The night ahead is a very long and terrifying one for both vampires. Mitchell comforts Amber as best he can as they huddle inside the cage. Numerous times their friends try their best to get inside the cage but thankfully don’t succeed. Finally their friends begin to transform back into their normal human selves and the danger is over. Mitchell unlocks the cage and the two vampires head home leaving their friends to sleep for a few hours. They arrive home to find Annie changing a crying Gemma.  
“Oh thank goodness you’re here Gemma needs to be fed,” Annie said.  
Amber takes Gemma from Annie once she’s changed and Gemma immediately bites her arm and feeds.  
“Thank you for looking after Gemma, Annie,” Mitchell said.

Their friends arrive back at Honolulu Heights a few hours later and talk about the night’s events. Nina, Tom, George and McNair are relieved that Amber and Mitchell are ok and that they had gotten into the cage in time.  
“Richard is dead I tore him apart,” McNair said.  
“What about Emma his wife?” Amber asked.  
“Who knows,” McNair said.  
“What are you and Tom going to do now?” Mitchell asked.  
“We were going to stay here but I think its best we move on. Too many werewolves in one place will draw attention to us. Although we took care of the vampires this time there will be others who will try again to make us fight to the death. Tom and I are used to constantly moving so we’ll be fine. Thank you for your hospitality,” McNair said.  
Mitchell nodded. After everyone had breakfast the McNair’s left and George, Nina and Mitchell went to work. Amber’s course hadn’t started yet so she cleaned the house from top to bottom then had lunch and fed Gemma. Then she and Annie had a girl’s afternoon in, watching movies and getting to know one another even better. Amber hadn’t known how Annie had died so Annie shared with her about Owen pushing her down the steps at the place where she had lived prior to her, George and Mitchell moving to Wales.  
“Whatever happened to Owen?” Amber asked.  
He’s in prison as far as I know. And I think he’s the one who told CenSSA where to find us. It’s the only explanation we have,” Annie said.  
Annie shared with Amber about how she had tried to haunt Owen and how Owen had seen her and freaked out during the time she was visible to humans.

Amber shared with Annie some more about her life before coming to Barry.  
“I’m so glad I’ve found Mitchell as he understands me and I understand him. We’re the same but different,” Amber said.  
“Yeah. You’re both vampires so share the same desire to drink blood. But you both wish to refrain from feeding and killing so you can support each other,” Annie said.  
“Yes that’s right. I am in love and it is so wonderful to be in love again after being lonely for so many years,” Amber said.  
“Do you think you’ll marry Mitchell?” Annie asked.  
“I hope so. It will be a second wedding for me and I still remember my first wedding. I had a big church wedding and I wore white as I was a virgin. If I marry Mitchell it will have to be at a registry office as neither of us can set foot inside a church. I probably wouldn’t wear white either as I’m not a virgin,” Amber said.  
“Would Gemma be in the wedding?” Annie asked.  
“I would have her in a dress matching mine and hold her during the ceremony. She’d be a big part of it as she’s my daughter,” Amber said.  
“I guess it would be just George, Nina and I at the ceremony. I wouldn’t be able to be a proper witness though as the registrar wouldn’t be able to see me,” Annie said.  
“No but you’d still be there and we would know you were there,” Amber said.

Finally George arrived home and he was shaken up.  
“What’s wrong?” Amber asked.  
“Herrick… he’s alive. I don’t know how or why but he is back. He’s in the psychiatric ward at the hospital here. I had to pick someone up from there and saw Herrick there. I knew it was really him when I looked in the mirror above the nurses’ station and sure enough Herrick wasn’t reflected in it,” George said, “the odd thing though is Herrick isn’t himself. Another hospital worker found him urinating in a bush and he couldn’t remember his name,” he added.  
“What did you do?” Amber asked.  
“I told Nina then came home. I’m scared if Mitchell finds out that he will want to stake him,” George said.  
“Right as he’ll be worried that Herrick will want to take over the world still if he is restored to his normal self,” Amber said.  
She remembered what Mitchell had told her about Herrick and his plans for world domination. Just then Mitchell arrived home and George hurriedly composed himself.  
“How was your day?” George asked.  
“Good,” Mitchell said.  
He came over to Amber and smiled at her then kissed her.  
“How has your day been?” he asked, sliding his arms around Amber’s waist.  
“I cleaned this place then this afternoon Annie and I had a girls afternoon in,” Amber said.

Half an hour later Amber was cooking dinner and George was watching TV when Nina arrived home. She was pushing a man in a wheel chair and the instant Amber saw his face she recognised him. He was the ringleader of the vampires who killed Aidan and tried to kill her. She began to shake wondering if the man would recognise her. She realised he had to be Herrick from how Mitchell had described him to her previously. She could see that George was right that Herrick wasn’t himself. And then it dawned on her that if Herrick was the ringleader of the vampires who killed Aidan and tried to kill her then Mitchell must have been involved as well as he was Herrick’s second in command in Bristol. Going upstairs she found Mitchell in his room looking at a scrapbook of newspaper cuttings about the Box Tunnel 20 murders.  
“You lying scumbag. You were one of them. You were one of the vampires that murdered my husband and tried to kill me. Why didn’t you tell me?” Amber snarled at him.  
“Where did that come from?” Mitchell asked looking bewildered.  
“Herrick is here and I recognised him. He was there the night Aidan was killed and I nearly died. If he was there you must have been. You were his protégé remember,” Amber snarled.  
“Did Herrick recognise you?” Mitchell asked.  
“No he’s not himself,” Amber said.  
“Honestly I think I would remember it if I was there,” Mitchell said.  
“You’re lying again. I don’t believe you John Mitchell,” Amber snapped.

She stormed out of his room and went back down stairs.  
“Mitchell is a lying scumbag,” she announced to the others before picking up Gemma’s carrier and going outside.  
Amber had no idea where she could go. But she knew one thing for sure. She couldn’t stay at Honolulu Heights as long as Mitchell was there. Determinedly Amber began to walk away from the B&B figuring she’d go and stay at a motel for a few nights or find the McNairs. She had only gone a few blocks when suddenly Annie appeared looking upset.  
“Please come back. Mitchell’s trying to stake Herrick. You need to stop him,” Annie said.  
“Why should I care about what happens to Herrick? He and his mates killed my Aidan and nearly killed me. One of those mates was Mitchell. He would have had to have been there,” Amber said.  
Annie looked sad but then brightened.  
“Could Mitchell have been the one who saved you?” Annie asked.  
“No the vampire who saved me was definitely not him. I’d have recognised him if it had been him,” Amber said.  
“Maybe he wasn’t there. I heard him say that he would remember it if he was there. And don’t you think you’d have recognised him as one of the vampires who’d attacked you if he was there like you did Herrick?” Annie asked.

Amber thought for a moment. What Annie said made a lot of sense. "But then again there were about 6 of them and I didn’t see all their faces. Just Herrick’s as he looked directly at me. So Mitchell could have been one of them,” Amber said.  
“And then again he might not have been. He has told us that there were periods where he wasn’t part of the coven. Maybe this was one of those periods,” Annie said.  
“He said he’d heard about what happened to me. He’d heard about how a heavily pregnant woman had been recruited and guessed after meeting me that she was me,” Amber said.  
“Maybe he returned to the coven not long after you were recruited,” Annie suggested.  
“You could be right. If you are I owe him a huge apology. I just hope I haven’t screwed up our relationship,” Amber said.  
Turning around she headed back the way she had come. When she reached Honolulu Heights she paused to gather her thoughts then made her way back inside. George was between Mitchell and Herrick who was cowering. Mitchell held a stake and was trying to stake Herrick.  
“Mitchell no. We need to give him a chance. He doesn’t know who or what he is,” George is pleading.  
Herrick suddenly darted over to Amber and hid behind her. Nina appeared and spoke to him gently then took him away.  
“Mitchell if you kill him our friendship is over. I will wipe you from my memory and never speak to you again,” George said.

Mitchell flung the stake down and stormed upstairs. Amber slowly followed him and found him still very angry. He softened when he saw Amber.  
“Mitchell Annie chased after me. She said you might not have been part of the coven at the time I was turned. Is that true?” Amber asked.  
“She’s right. I ran into Herrick a few days after the attack on you and Aidan and he gloated to me how he and Seth and a few others had attacked a man and his heavily pregnant wife killing them both. He didn’t know at the time that you had been recruited thus survived. That’s how I found out about that happened to you,” Mitchell said.  
“Oh Mitchell I’m so sorry for what I said to you before. I don’t know how I could have ever thought you were involved in the attack on me and Aidan,” Amber said.  
She started to cry sure she’d ruined things with Mitchell.  
“It’s an understandable conclusion to come to. I WAS Herrick’s second in command or general as he’d call me when I was part of the coven after all,” Mitchell said.  
“Yes so it was easy to assume you must have been involved as I wasn’t aware you weren’t part of the coven at the time,” Amber said.  
“I was trying to go clean at that time,” Mitchell said.  
He smiled at Amber.  
“I’ve ruined things with you haven’t I?” Amber said.  
“No you haven’t. I love you and I understand why you came to the conclusion you did. I forgive you for what you said to me,” Mitchell said.


End file.
